Mais parle moi!
by Tite Ham
Summary: Plot bunny qui a circule un moment sur la WASC. Conrad voit beaucoup de visiteurs cette nuit...rnM a cause d'un extreme tout petit passage rien de bien mechant suis meme pas sure que ce soit M mais je prefere eviter d'etre hors la loi! LOL Bonne lect


Auteur : Isa membre du WSAC (silencebleuvoila.fr mailto:silencebleuvoila.fr )

Base : Kyou kara Maoh

Genre : Totemo Kawai

Couple : Wolfram X Yuuri, surprise X Conrad

Le monde et les personnages ne sont pas a moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec!

Note: Plot bunny : Conrad en conseiller matrimonial ;;; ce n'est pas mon idée, je ne fais que l'exploiter!

**Mais parle-moi!**

Yuuri se tourna et se retourna encore. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir, sans doute à cause du vide près de lui. Il était tellement habitué à dormir près de Wolfram que son absence l'empêchait de tomber dans le sommeil. De plus, la raison de sa solitude était entièrement de sa faute.

Mais quand même! Le blond l'avait embrassé sans lui demander son avis. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela?

Il ronchonna puis s'assit dans son lit. Ce pourrait-il que Wolfram fût sérieux depuis le début? Qu'à chaque fois où il lui disait qu'il l'aimait ce n'était pas une blague? Que ces fiançailles étaient réelles? Evidemment, il connaissait maintenant un peu plus des us et coutumes des Mazoku et il savait que le rituel de mariage chez les nobles commençait bien avec une gifle de la paume sur la joue. Mais à ce moment, il ne savait rien de tout cela! Alors pourquoi devait-il le prendre au sérieux?

Il serra les dents puis sortit de sa couche. Il quitta la chambre à la recherche de son fiancé. Il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute.

Yuuri se rendait compte qu'il avait du beaucoup faire souffrir le blond cette fois-ci. Il l'avait repoussé tellement brutalement que les émeraudes s'étaient ouvertes en grand et que des larmes d'amertume avaient glissées le long des joues pales. C'était la première fois que Wolfram faisait un geste aussi concret, habituellement ce n'était que des paroles de jalousie ou une garde a vu rapprochée.

Mais un baiser, sur la bouche.

Yuuri passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il pouvait encore sentir le doux contact. Il soupira en se souvenant des paroles entendues ce fameux jour : que les liaisons entre hommes n'étaient pas inhabituelles. Encore une fois, il avait cru que tout le monde se moquait de lui. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait Wolfram avait toujours été si sérieux à propos de leur relation. Et lui ? Lui n'avait fait que faire semblant.

Ne sachant que faire et ne parvenant pas à trouver Wolfram, il décida d'aller voir Conrad, le soldat pourrait sans nul doute le conseiller et lui dire la vérité.

XXXXX

Il frissonna sous la caresse experte. Son amant le connaissait si bien qu'il savait où le toucher pour le faire réagir. Il ferma les yeux en murmurant son plaisir et l'autre se pencha vers lui.

"Et bien, et bien, où est passé l'homme sans défaut?".

Conrad regarda vers son compagnon et tendit les bras pour le faire venir contre lui, posant par ce geste ses lèvres sur ces vis-à-vis. Un baiser passionné s'en suivit, une volonté de se fondre en lui, de ne plus le quitter.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, secrètement, à l'insu de tous, même de sa mère. Il avait peur des réactions, des regards surpris voire dégoûtés. Que lui, le guerrier de Ruthenberg soit tombé entre les mains d'un simple Humain. Mais pour Conrad, il n'était pas un simple Humain, il était beaucoup plus.

Une personne de volonté, honnête, amusante et à aimer.

Depuis la mort de Julia, il n'avait plus confié son coeur à personne, si ce n'est une partie à Yuuri, mais c'était une partie différente de son amour.

Quand il avait rencontré son actuel compagnon, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer en voyant son évolution. Les Humains apprenaient si vite et en une année, des changements stupéfiant pouvaient avoir lieu.

Changeant leur position, il se retrouva au dessus. Un sourire lui répondit et ils reprirent les caresses, les faisant aller en un lieu connu que d'eux.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Conrad s'éveilla. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa droite et posa une main dans les longs cheveux châtains de son amant. Il fit un petit sourire quand un murmure endormi lui répondit puis se leva. Il enfila une robe de chambre et sortit en silence de sa chambre.

Après la fin de la guerre, il avait décidé de s'acheter un petit cottage à l'extérieur de ShinMakoku, afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité et de pouvoir vivre avec son compagnon. Il travaillait au château en tant que conseiller du Maou, mais en vérité il entraînait l'équipe de base-ball de S-Makoku et adorait cela. Yuuri avait développé son idée de faire de ce sport le sport national et des rencontres avaient lieu très souvent.

Il se prépara du thé et sortit à l'extérieur, emmenant deux coupes. Il s'installa sur une chaise et leva les yeux vers les étoiles.

Ensuite il comprit pourquoi il s'était levé.

Il tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et lui fit signe de s'asseoir face à lui.

"Prends une tasse".

"Tu...Tu savais que je venais?".

Il fit un sourire et hocha de la tête.

"Je l'ai ressenti".

"Mais...".

"Ne soit pas si surpris, je t'ai vu naître et grandir. Nous sommes liés par le sang et beaucoup d'autres choses, Wolfram".

Le blond baissa les yeux et prit la deuxième tasse de thé sur la petite table. Il goûta le liquide brûlant et en apprécia aussitôt le goût, ni trop sucré, ni trop amer, comme il l'aimait. En relevant ses émeraudes vers le visage tranquille de son frère, il se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il était venu faire ici. La dispute quelques heures plutôt avec Yuuri l'avait complètement démoralisé. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec lui. Voulant savoir si le brun partageait ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toute, il l'avait embrassé sans prévenir et la réaction avait été un rejet total. Et maintenant, il se maudissait de son geste. Il aimait tant Yuuri que si cet acte entraînait son expulsion de la vie du brun, il ne le supporterait pas. Il serra les dents et sentit son coeur battre douloureusement.

Conrad ne parlait pas, attendant que Wolfram lui dise la raison de sa venue. Il pouvait deviner que cette raison devait être un brun aux yeux noirs. Seul, Yuuri était capable de mettre son petit frère dans un état de dépression aussi prononcée.

"Je...Ne sais plus quoi faire".

"Que s'est-il passé?".

"Je l'ai embrassé et il m'a rejeté".

"Je vois".

Conrad regarda les larmes silencieuses s'écouler le long des joues blanches. Il allait devoir agir avec tact pour lui remonter le moral.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois...".

"Peut-être mais je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un air si...Choqué".

"Yuuri est naïf, Wolfram. Tu as du le prendre par surprise, non?".

La voix prit un ton plus haut, Wolfram tentant de retenir un cri.

"Je voulais savoir...Je voulais savoir ce qu'il ressent pour moi".

"Avez-vous parlé de cela?".

Wolfram se mordit les lèvres.

"Je lui ai toujours dit ce que je pensais".

"Oui, mais en avez-vous parlé clairement? Il t'a giflé le deuxième jour de sa venue dans ce monde. Il ne connaissait pas les règles à ce moment. Maintenant, il a plus d'expérience et tu sais, s'il ne t'appréciait pas, ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait annulé vos fiançailles?".

"Il pense peut-être que ce n'est qu'une blague...".

"Au début certainement, il a tout de suite pris cette nouvelle vie comme un jeu. Il a changé, il est devenu sérieux maintenant. Même s'il a toujours ronchonné de t'avoir auprès de lui, il ne t'a jamais réellement repoussé, je me trompe?".

"Peut-être...".

"Yuuri n'a pas eu la même vie que toi. Mets toi à sa place. D"un simple Humain de quinze ans, il se voit propulsé Roi d'un vaste pays dont il ne connaît pas les coutumes, il doit amener la paix en se battant contre sa propre race et en plus il se voit fiancé à un garçon qu'il ne connaît même pas".

Wolfram resta silencieux.

"Wolfram, donne lui une autre chance. Parlez avec sincérité de votre futur".

"Futur? Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait un pour nous...".

Conrad fit un sourire et secoua la tête.

"Tant que vous ne mettrez pas les choses au point, rien ne pourra évoluer. Et puis...Ce n'est pas comme ci les autres n'acceptaient pas votre union".

"Et que dois-je faire?".

"Parle avec lui comme tu es en train de me parler. Il t'écoutera et te dira ce qu'il pense vraiment".

Wolfram se leva et fixa son frère.

"Très bien. Je vais lui parler. J'espère qu'il acceptera mes sentiments...".

Conrad se leva à son tour et s'approcha du blond. Il posa une main sur la chevelure soyeuse et se pencha vers son petit frère.

"Au fond de lui, je suis certain qu'il les a déjà accepté. Et qu'en ce moment même, il doit farfouiller tous les coins du château pour te retrouver".

Un sourire timide traversa le visage du blond qui hocha de la tête.

"Merci. Pardon de t'avoir dérangé".

"Tu es le bienvenu".

"Bonne nuit".

"Bonne nuit, Wolfram".

Conrad regarda son frère disparaître le long de l'allée puis se réinstalla sur la chaise. Il espérait vraiment que ces deux-la puissent se trouver. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, la colère de l'un était adoucie par la bonne humeur de l'autre, les maladresses de l'un étaient couvertes par les capacités de l'autre. Opposition et complémentarité étaient les définitions pour un couple solide, comme le sien par exemple.

La fatigue commençant à le rattraper il se leva pour retourner se coucher. Mais à peine avait-il franchi le seuil de sa maison qu'une voix l'appela:

"Conrad!".

Surpris, il regarda à nouveau vers l'allée et aperçut Yuuri courir vers lui en agitant le bras. Il ne put empêcher un sourire très amusé de s'installer sur ses lèvres. D'un ton qu'il voulut neutre mais où perçait une once d'ironie, il dit:

"Votre Majesté...Mais quelle surprise!".

Yuuri stoppa à quelques pas de lui et reprit son souffle, les mains sur ses cuisses.

"Vous n'auriez pas du courir".

"Je...Je sais...Mais...Piuf".

Conrad s'approcha de lui pour le retenir avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre et le conduisit au siège où Wolfram s'était installé quelques minutes plus tôt. D'une voix innocente, il s'exclama:

"Et bien, je serais curieux de savoir qui vous a fait courir si vite jusqu'a moi".

Le rouge attaqua les joues du Maou qui bégaya:

"Euh...Et bien...En fait...".

"Oui?".

"Je...Ne sais plus quoi faire".

"Que s'est-il passé?".

"Il m'a embrassé et je l'ai rejeté".

"Je vois".

Conrad fixa le visage sérieux de Yuuri.

"Qu'en avez-vous pensé?".

Yuuri fit une grimace et baissa les yeux.

"Et...Bien...En fait...Ce n'était pas désagréable".

"Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous repoussé?".

Yuuri releva ses onyx vers Conrad et s'écria:

"Je ne m'y attendais pas! Il est venu à moi comme ça et pouf!".

Conrad réfléchit un instant puis demanda:

"Vous ne croyez pas que c'est normal entre fiancés?".

"Fiancés...Mais...".

"Ne jouez pas les surpris, vous savez très bien que c'est le cas".

"C'est vrai...Mais...Wolfram est un homme!".

"Et alors?".

Yuuri fit la moue et regarda sur le côté.

"Ce genre de relation...".

"Vous dégoûtent-elles?".

"Non! Ce n'est pas ça! Mais...".

Conrad fronça les sourcils.

"Mais quoi? Qu'avez-vous contre cela?".

Yuuri rougit encore et baissa le ton de sa voix.

"Je...J'aime beaucoup Wolfram. J'aime être près de lui, qu'il me dispute, qu'il me traite d'imbécile ou qu'il me félicite. Mais...Je voudrais avoir des enfants".

Yuuri ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

"Explique moi comment faire quand on est deux hommes!".

Surpris, Conrad resta un moment sans parler. Alors c'était la raison pour laquelle Yuuri n'avait jamais accepté les sentiments de son petit frère?

"Est-ce la seule raison?".

Yuuri acquiesça. Conrad se leva et s'approcha du brun. Il mit sa main sous son menton afin de lui relever la tête.

"Yuuri...Aimes-tu Wolfram?".

Des larmes jaillirent aux coins des yeux noirs. La tête fit un léger mouvement vertical.

"Alors je ne vois pas de problème".

Yuuri releva vivement la tête vers le châtain, les yeux arrondis.

"Hein?".

Conrad lui fit un sourire et répéta sa phrase:

"Je ne vois pas de problème".

"Que...Que veux-tu dire par là?".

"Les Mazoku males peuvent très bien avoir des enfants, même si cela est assez rare".

Yuuri sentit sa mâchoire tomber et fixa Conrad en clignant des yeux.

"Pardon?".

"Le système reproducteur des Mazoku est légèrement différent de celui des humains. Avec un peu de magie, un Mazoku male peut très facilement devenir fécond".

Yuuri se leva d'un bond et attrapa Conrad qu'il serra de toutes ses forces en s'écriant:

"Mais pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit!"

Conrad fit un petit rire devant l'enthousiasme du Maou puis le repoussa doucement.

"Tu n'as plus qu'à aller t'excuser...".

"Ah...Oui...".

Il baissa la tête tout penaud et murmura:

"Mais il ne voudra jamais m'écouter, pas après ce que je lui aie fait".

"Parle-lui, je suis certain qu'il t'écoutera, ne t'a t-il pas dit qu'il t'aimait?".

Yuuri acquiesça vigoureusement puis prit la main du châtain qu'il serra avec force.

"Merci Conrad, je t'adore!".

"De rien Votre Majesté".

Yuuri le reprit contre lui une dernière fois puis se mit à courir pour rentrer.

"Bonne nuit!".

"Faites attention à ne pas tomber!".

Il riait encore quand deux bras l'attrapèrent par derrière.

"Je me demandais où tu étais passé".

Conrad se laissa aller en arrière contre son compagnon puis sourit.

"Je n'aime pas te voir avec lui...".

"Tu n'as rien à craindre, il est fiancé".

"N'empêche, cette façon qu'il a de s'accrocher à toi...".

"Serais-tu jaloux?".

Le silence répondit puis des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou.

"Je suis jaloux de toutes les personnes qui t'approchent".

Conrad se tourna pour se mettre face à lui.

"Tu n'as pas à l'être, je n'aime que toi".

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent et Conrad se sentit emmener vers l'intérieur. Mais à peine franchirent-ils le pas de la porte qu'une voix aigue s'éleva:

"Conrad!".

Alford tourna vivement la tête vers la source du bruit et retint contre lui Conrad avec possessivité.

"Je ne veux pas te voir avec lui!".

Conrad sourit puis voyant la personne s'approcher et devinant la raison de cette venue chuchota contre le creux de son oreille :

« Je devrais peut être changer de métier… ».

FIN

Note : la fin laisse à désirer mais j'ai pas la tête à réfléchir de trop si quelqu'un voit une autre tournure…Je suis preneuse !

Note 2 : J'avais déjà écrit la partie des bébés avant qu'on se mette à en parler sur la ML, ce qui du coup m'a vraiment fait beaucoup rire et me dire que Wolfram-sama a décidément beaucoup de pouvoir...


End file.
